


EVERYBODY WAITS FOR CHRISTMAS

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: It’s the second week of December and Theo can’t wait to set up the Christmas tree.





	EVERYBODY WAITS FOR CHRISTMAS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Here is a Christmas story that nobody asked for (especially Adam and Theo :D) but I decided to write something to put myself in the Christmas mood so here it is. Unfortunately I didn’t have enough time to edit it so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Theo awoke with a big smile on his face. There were lots of reasons for waking up happy every morning and the first and main reason was looking at Adam sleeping next to him. But it was also the second weekend of December and this was probably the second good reason for feeling happy. Theo hated winter; he hated almost every season except Summer but December was a special month and despite the cold and the gloomy atmosphere, December made him happy.

"Adam?" Theo whispered as he gently threw an arm over Adam’s chest and placed his head on the guitarist’s pillow so he was close to Adam's head. The man was lying on his back full asleep and didn't look as if he had heard Theo's words or had felt Theo getting closer.

"Aaaadam?" he whispered again, this time moving closer to Adam's left ear, his lips almost brushing it.

"Adam...I know you can hear me," Theo murmured and Adam finally replied.

"Theo it's early; go back to sleep, please.”

"I can't. I woke up one hour ago and even if I tried, I could not go back to sleep."

"What have we said yesterday? Alarm goes off at 8:00 am," Adam said with his eyes still closed. He knew for sure that Theo was now looking at him with his adorable pout and therefore, it had been a great decision not to open his eyes to look at him while replying. Theo had always been able to convince him doing the most disparate things just looking at him in the eyes with his sweet glance and the childish pout and today, he had no intention to give up. He took Theo in his arms and began caressing his back, cuddling him in the attempt to make him fall asleep again and Theo let himself adjust his body in his boyfriend’s arms, enjoying Adam's hand stroking him gently. However, Theo had no intention to give up because it wasn't his nature to give up or delay something that he wanted so bad. And he wanted to set up the Christmas decoration as soon as possible.

"But it's already 7:45 so it doesn't matter if the alarm goes off at 8:00; it's almost 8:00"

"Theo..." Adam said with a tone that made Theo understand that he was not believing him and, therefore, Theo decided to correct himself.

"Okay, sorry; it's 7:30"

"Theo! It's still so damn dark outside! Probably it's not even seven o'clock," Adams said raising his voice a bit. He was not angry with Theo, he couldn’t, but sometimes he was a bit exasperated by Theo's impatience. Not that he was complaining about Theo being in his festive mood since the calendar had shown that it was December. Theo being in his festive mood was absolutely adorable, but Adam wanted Theo to take things slow and relax a bit instead of constantly being busy doing stuff. They had just finished another successful but long and exhausting tour and Theo needed to rest. Unfortunately, convincing Theo to relax and take it easy was pretty difficult because the man got easily bored and always needed to keep himself busy doing lots of things. The upcoming Christmas had got Theo overexcited because it was their first Christmas together as a couple but also because it was their first Christmas _ever_ together given the fact that in the past years, they had always spent their holiday time with their own families.

"Okay, Adam. It's 7:10. Sorry," Theo said in an apologizing tone of voice, letting out a deep sigh. Adam's heart was melting but he didn’t give up; he hugged him tight and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"So go back to sleep, babe."

"Adam believe me, I can't. I am too excited... it's gonna be our first Christmas together and we're gonna put decorations in our house and I can't wait to share this wonderful moment of the year with you."

"I know it, Theo, and it's gonna be amazing spending this magic time together but now, please, let me sleep. I need to sleep a bit more."

"But you're awake, Adam!"

"No I am not; my body is still sleeping. Even if I am speaking, my eyes are still closed and refuse to open."

Theo raised his head upward to look at Adam's face and he put his fingers on one of Adam's eyelid, gently opening it.

"Don't you wanna open these beautiful blue eyes and look at your sexy and cute boyfriend?"

"I am not wearing lenses nor glasses so I don't see any sexy and cute boyfriend right now," Adam said trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, you cannot see any sexy and cute boyfriend right now but I bet you can feel his gentle hand and lips on you," Theo said with a grin and Adam didn't need to watch at his face to know he was fucked; he was already feeling Theo's finger moving down on his nose and touching his lips before going down slowly on his neck.

Adam tried to feign he was asleep but when Theo's soft lips began to kiss his neck and collarbone, it had been pretty impossible to pretend he was sleeping.

"Jesus Christ, Theo!" he exclaimed rather frustrated and Theo stopped a moment to let a grin appear on his lips before resuming placing soft kisses on his exasperated and frustrated boyfriend.

"Don't pretend you're not liking it."

"Of course I am liking it; I just don't like your way to get things from me," he said holding back a moan when Theo bit a soft spot on his neck.

"You can stop this torture as soon as you want, honey; just get up and let's start to decorate this house."

"Are you crazy? I am enjoying this torture too much," Adam said with a chuckle but Theo hurried to clarify things.

"I think it's better you know that all this teasing is not gonna lead anywhere; I just want to keep you awake so you decide to get up," Theo said with a grin "therefore, better you don't enjoy my hand too much cause there won't be fireworks at the end, if you know what I mean.”

Adam opened his eyes and looked at Theo’s serious face; he clearly wasn’t interested in anything else but Christmas and after all the talking and Theo's teasing, he was really wide awake so...why don’t get up and let this magic day start? Theo was really excited to set up the Christmas tree and put decoration all over the house and looking at Theo's happy face was one of the things he loved the most.

"The heating just kicked in so we're probably gonna freeze outside the duvet; better I tell you now how much I love you in case we suddenly die for the cold so, Theo ... I love you," Adam said taking Theo's face into his hands and smacking a loud kiss on his lips.

"You're an idiot but I love you too. And I have an idea; you stay here tucked under the covers and I am gonna prepare breakfast!”

“Okay Theo, since you don’t want to sin to keep our bodies warm, you can get up and prepare some hot tea to drink." 

“Maybe we can sin later, after we have finished with the decorations,” Theo said with a smirk and then he moved on top of Adam to kiss him rather passionately.

"Theo, get up immediately and prepare that damn tea before it's too late," Adam said even more frustrated, pushing Theo away with a big effort.

"You lack of self-control, Anderson. You should learn how to control yourself and enjoy my innocent kisses," Theo said with a mocking smile and Adam didn't know if Theo deserved to be punished for being such a tease or deserved to be loved even more for the same reason.

"They didn't seem very innocent to me, sorry. Anyway, put a sweater on, Theo, or you're gon-"

"Yes, mommy" Theo replied before springing form the bed. Adam threw a pillow toward him and, with a big surprise, Theo managed to dodge it without losing his balance and falling on the ground. Adam complimented him for not being the usual Bambi and Theo stuck out his tongue in reply before searching for a pair of socks and wearing a jumper on his pajama t-shirt. He walked out of the room with a big smile on his face but before reaching the kitchen, he stopped in front of the studio and opened the door. The place was stuffed with any sort of Christmas decorations; there was a very big tree and dozens of bags filled with lights, balls and various objects to put on the tree but also in the rest of the house. Because they had begun with the idea of buying a tree but then Theo had convinced Adam that a normal tree was not enough. He had convinced Adam that they needed a big one, that the front door need a proper decoration as well as the chimney, and when the guitarist had given Theo the green light, the singer had lost control of his shopping.

Adam was enjoying the warmth under the duvet and was smiling, feeling happy in a way he had never imagined it could be possible. When they had got a record deal, he thought he couldn't be happier than that. When they had begun to perform gigs and being musicians for a living, realising that everything was real and not just written on a piece of paper, he couldn't imagine to be happier that that. But life had proved him he was wrong because he had fallen in love with his best friend, his feelings had been returned and he felt happy in a way he couldn't still describe. The only thing he could say was that being loved by Theo was the best type of happiness, the only one that mattered, they only one he needed and he couldn't do without. He knew he could live without a record deal; if suddenly the spotlights on them were turned off, he would make music with Theo as hobby. He was used to have no money and the one already earned would be enough for the rest of his life given the way how carefully he was using it, still behaving like a normal guy and having his feet on the ground. He knew for sure that being popular wasn't something he would miss so the only thing that really mattered for him was Theo. He was the reason of his happiness. Having him next to him through the bad and the good days was a blessing and going to sleep spooning Theo and waking up having him in his arms was a bliss.

Theo couldn't help but look inside the bags for the umpteenth time, mentally reminding himself the place he had already found for each decoration. He smiled as soon as he remembered the day they had seen the apartment. They had liked it at first sight; it was in a very nice building, situated in a central position and it was better than they had imagined. It was very luminous because of the huge windows; it had two bedrooms, a studio and a big living room with a chimney. Theo had immediately thought that it was the perfect place where to put a huge Christmas tree after thinking that it was the perfect place to start a family with Adam. After just few months of dating, they hadn't had any doubt about the fact they wanted to be more than a couple of boyfriends; even if it was too early to think about getting married or having babies, they wanted to be a family, and selling both their houses and buying a new one together, had been the first step to let all the other things happen in the next years. They already knew that they were a match made in heaven and the fact they were doing good taking care of Ronnie, gave them hope that they could be also good dads sooner or later.

•

Fifteen minutes later, Theo was walking towards the bedroom balancing a tray with two plates with eggs, fruit and two empty tea cups. He had left the teapot with the hot water in the kitchen, planning to go back and pick it up later because even if it was true that Adam often called him Bambi without a reason, he had to admit that he was rather clumsy and, therefore, it was better not to risk to ruin the day falling ruinously on the floor while holding cups filled with hot tea.  
As soon as Theo entered the room, his heart skipped a beat when he noticed Adam sitting on the bed wearing a Santa Clause's hat and he decided that leaving the tea cups empty had been a great idea given the fact that the tray had almost fallen from his hands.

"Adam?" Theo said being equally surprised and moved. Adam took the tray away from Theo's hands and placed it on the nightstand before pulling Theo into his arms and rolling him on the mattress for a long kiss. When they parted, Theo was looking still dazzled for what had happened. Theo knew that Adam liked Christmas; he simply wasn't excited like a eighth years old kid as he was but, honestly, he had never imagined Adam buying and wearing a Santa’s hat if not forced to do it for a family picture on Christmas Day or for a public performance of their band in some Christmas show.

"Didn't you expect this, did you?" Adam said with a smile as he took another red hat and put it on Theo's head. "How can you still look damn beautiful wearing this," Adam went on while pressing a small button to turn the lights on Theo’s hat on. "And I have another surprise for you," Adam added, before bending to take something from under the bed. He handed to a silent Theo two boxes wrapped in a colorful Christmas paper and Theo was now worried that he was still sleeping and that everything was just a dream.

"Can you give me a pinch, please?" Theo said, still bewildered for what was going on.

Adam chuckled and gave him a pinch on his cheek, followed by a kiss.

"Now can you open these boxes, please?" Adam asked rather impatiently. He had to admit that Theo's enthusiasm about Christmas had been so infectious that he had ended up buying Christmas decorations too even if they already have half of their studio full of them.

"But...Christmas is in two weeks!"

"This is not your Christmas present and you have to open these packets now!” Adam said, waiting impatiently to see Theo’s reaction.

Theo looked confused besides looking the cutest man in the world wearing a red and white hat decorated with lights. The singer opened the two boxes and discovered that there were two sets of white Christmas lights.

"What are those for?" Theo asked rather surprised.

"I thought you should put lights also in this room and on the balcony; maybe the star-shaped ones here and the snowflakes- shaped ones on the balcony, what do you think?”

Theo's face was beaming and he was at loss for words, feeling his heart ready to explode for too much happiness. Adam was chuckling looking at him like that and he touched Theo's nose with his index finger to wake him up from his dazed state.

"Thanks, Adam; I think this is the best Christmas I have ever had," Theo said and he kissed Adam before leaving the bed to bring the teapot and fill the cups.

•

Theo had had the quickest shower of his life and while Adam was still enjoying the warm water on his body, Theo had brought all the decorations in the living room, searching for the one to put outside the door. Then, while waiting for Adam to move the big Christmas tree from the studio to the living room, he went outside on the balcony and began to place the lights around the railing. Ronnie had followed him outside but he had run back into the house almost immediately given how cold it was and was barking at Theo as if he was asking him what the hell he was doing. Adam arrived in the living room and while he was about to tell Ronnie to stop barking, he noticed Theo outside without even wearing a coat and gloves.

"Theo! Are you crazy? Do you wanna get a cold for Christmas?" he said handing him his coat. 

Theo was so excited for the unexpected opportunity to decorate also the balcony that he hadn't thought about the fact that it was cold outside.

"Thanks honey, but I am done," he exclaimed and he hurried inside the house, running toward the closest heater to warm his hands.

"Theo, you are..." Adam couldn't go on saying he was crazy, instead, he approached him and took his frozen hands in his, rubbing them and blowing his hot breath on them. "You know what, Theo? You look like Rudolph; your nose is red like his," He said before placing his lips on the tip of his almost frozen nose.

Theo enjoyed Adam's attention and when he finally felt his hands again, he asked Adam to help him with the tree so he could start decorating it while Adam was out walking Ronnie.

•

One hour later Adam and Ronnie were back at home. Adam had stopped to buy few things at the grocery and had stopped also to the bakery so they would celebrate the ending of the hard work with a nice surprise.  
Ronnie approached curiously the Christmas balls lying on the floor; he looked at them and smelled them. He touched one with his snout and it began to roll on the floor so he followed it and then, he touched it again with his paw, running again after it. When he reached the ball and tried to take it in his mouth, he realized it wasn't fluffy and therefore, he went after another one. Adam was laughing looking at Ronnie and the dog, after the third attempt to take the ball in his mouth, decided that Theo was not good as Adam when it came to buy toys so he trotted toward the couch and jumped on it, ready to take a nap until it was lunchtime.

Theo had managed to put lights on the huge tree without falling from the ladder and was now looking at the Christmas balls on the floor trying to figure out the result.

"I don't think you have to think too much about where to put the decorations; just put them on! I am sure it would end up being a beautiful tree because of all the love and enthusiasm you're putting into it," Adam said and Theo was more than happy to hear those words. He wanted the tree to be perfect as Adam had not been very enthusiast at the idea of such a big tree occupying the living room and he wanted Adam to love it since he had to look at it at least for a month.

"Thanks," Theo said and he began to put Christmas balls and decorations on the tree together with Adam, the two men singing the tunes played by Theo’s Christmas playlist, exchanging happy smiles and lovingly glances. Adam had good memories of the days spent with his family during the Christmas holidays but now it was time for new ones and no one could give him better memories than Theo.

Adam left Theo alone to prepare something to eat; Theo's stomach was rumbling since some time even if it seemed he had not noticed it and also Ronnie was walking around begging for food.  
When Adam came back in the living room with a plate holding sandwiches, Theo was staring in astonishment at the Christmas tree. It was almost full of decorations in all colours and shapes and he couldn't wait for the darkness coming to show Adam the final result.  
Adam smiled at the sight of him and put the plate down on the table; he reached Theo, hugged him from behind and rested his chin on the singer's shoulder.

"This Christmas tree is really beautiful!"

"Yes, it is; but it’s going to be wonderful when it will be dark outside," he answered before turning to face Adam. He kissed him sweetly to thank him for his help and then, he took the sandwich and began to eat it while he kept checking the tree, trying to find the place for the last decorations. Adam prepared lunch also for Ronnie and then ate his sandwich. He disappeared in the kitchen for a while and then, he came back in the living room and placed a tray on the little table in front of the couch.

“Theooooo,” Adam called, and when the singer reached him, he couldn't help but let a sigh come out from his mouth.

"Oh my God; they are lovely!"

Next to the cups of tea, there were gingerbread men lined up on the tray, each of them with the same happy facial expression but different clothes and they were absolutely adorable. Theo's eyes suddenly lit up and Adam could tell that some ideas were running through his boyfriend’s restless mind.

"Tomorrow we're gonna bake biscuits!" Theo said enthusiastically, happy to have something to do the day after.

"I am afraid we won't be able to bake such beautiful biscuits, Theo."

"It doesn't matter if they won't be so beautiful; I am sure they will be delicious and the sweet fragrance of spice and ginger is gonna fill the apartment for days and I am sure that you are going to smell like a gingerbread biscuit too," Theo said with a smirk, then, he caught Adam's lip with his teeth and pulled it gently before kissing his lips.

"Uhm... I think I like the idea of you with flour on your hair...frosting on your face, not to mention you smelling like a biscuit... it makes me want to bake right now," Adam said before attacking Theo's lips and gently pushing him down on the couch. Ronnie got up into a sitting position as soon as the two men fell on the couch disturbing his sleep; the dog looked at them for a while before beginning to bark at them asking attention. He got used to have Theo around all day long and being very close to Adam but, sometimes, he felt a bit jealous and needed to remind Adam that he was there too. Adam moved his hand on the floor until reached the dog's ball which was always under the little table and launched it without parting form Theo, distracting Ronnie for some seconds.

"I didn't know that this was the way to bake biscuits," Theo said, and Adam shut him up with another kiss. Ronnie brought back his ball but he didn’t want play with it, he just wanted them to part and therefore, he began to bark again. Adam, unwilling, pushed away from Theo and helped him to sit on the couch; they drunk their tea and enjoyed the delicious cookies and Ronnie, finally, was quiet again.

There was still the top of the Christmas tree to decorate and Theo couldn't wait to show Adam what he had bought for it. Theo's eyes opened wide and his smile became bigger as soon as he unwrapped a newspaper and disclosed the silver decoration chosen for the top of the Christmas tree. It was a beautiful angel that he had found in a vintage market and its shining wings had caught his attention between the dozens of objects in front of him. 

“Look,” Theo said showing Adam the precious object. “Now I am gonna have two angels watching over me.”

“It’s beautiful,” Adam said and he hugged Theo. “I am happy too for having two angels watching over me,” he whispered, before placing a kiss on Theo’s head. They both climbed the ladder and, together, placed it carefully on the top of the tree. 

They put away all the empty boxes and bags and cleaned the floor from the glitter lost by some decorations, finally ready to enjoy the rest of the afternoon after the long hours spent adorning the tree.

"There's still the bedroom that is waiting for the lights!" Theo exclaimed enthusiastically and Adam couldn't help but shook his head at the sight of his boyfriend running to the room as if he couldn't wait and do it later.

When Theo was done, Adam told him to sit down on the couch and ordered him to close his eyes. The singer obeyed and he frowned as he felt a noise as if Adam was moving a piece of furniture.

"Ronnie, check if he still has his eyes closed,” Adam said and went on placing the old but big and comfortable armchair that was in the studio, next to the chimney and in front of the tree. He then lit the fire in the fireplace and when everything was ready, he turned the lights off. It was already dark outside and the lights from the Christmas tree, together with the lights from the fireplace, created such a beautiful atmosphere that Adam couldn't believe his eyes.

"Adam?" Theo said as he couldn't hear Adam moving in the room anymore.

"Do not open your eyes; I am coming," Adam hurried to say, realizing that he had been staring at the huge decorated tree in front of him for almost a minute. He took Theo's hand, lifted him off the couch and guided him toward the armchair.

"You can open your eyes now and watch the results of your brilliant idea," he said hugging Theo from behind and placing a kiss on his neck. Theo's eyes were wide open and he leaned against Adam's chest enjoying his warm hug while looking at the lights changing their sequence and illuminating the room in a beautiful way.

Adam sit down on the armchair and placed Theo on his lap; they enjoyed the cozy atmosphere while chitchatting in between kisses, realizing to be lucky to spend the most wonderful time of the year with the person they loved the most, ready to create the most beautiful memories of Christmas they have ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoy your holiday time


End file.
